Equalize
by Celly M
Summary: [ concluída ] Máscara da Morte reflete sobre seu relacionamento com um certo douradinho que todos amam! Songfic, primeira vez escrevendo MdM e Dite, revisem, não custa nada!


**Disclairmer: **mais uma vez, nenhum dos personagens pertencem à mim.

**Sumário: **Máscara da Morte reflete sobre seu relacionamento com um certo cavaleiro de ouro.

**Créditos: **_Equalize_ é uma música da Pitty e _Carlo di Angelis_ eu peguei emprestado carinhosamente das histórias da **Pipe**, porque pronto e acabou: esse ****o nome dele! :)

_Às vezes se eu me distraio_

_Se eu não me vigio um instante_

_Me transporto pra perto de voc_

_Já vi que não posso ficar tão solto_

_Me vem logo aquele cheiro _

_Que passa de você pra mim_

_Num fluxo perfeito_

_E enquanto você conversa e me beija_

_Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo_

_As suas cores no seu olho, tão de perto_

_me balanço devagar, como quando você me embala_

_O ritmo rola fácil, parece que foi ensaiado_

Eu admito. Se alguém me dissesse há uns tempos atrás que eu, Carlo di Angelis, mais conhecido como Máscara da Morte, estaria me relacionando com você, acima de todos os cavaleiros, provavelmente daria uma das minhas características risadas sombrias. Não antes de matar o desgraçado. Mas vejam só como são as coisas. Cá estou eu, controlando-me para não cruzar a arena e encher a cara de Shura de tapa porque ele acabou acertando um golpe desnecessário em você.

Me pergunto se não é seu cheiro. Ou seus olhos. Ou ainda sua pele clara, o jeito como você ri, como mexe nos cabelos. Ficaria uma eternidade e provavelmente acabaria concordando que todo o seu conjunto ajuda. E muito. São as pequenas coisas que fazem de você quem você é. Uma pessoa que não tem medo, que nunca se escondeu. O mais belo, o mais perigoso, o menos confiável, o menos discreto. O meu cavaleiro.

E pensar que tudo começou daquela maneira absurda. Você, como sempre, querendo ser meu amigo, se mostrando tão solícito, da mesma maneira que era com os outros, mas de alguma forma, diferente. E eu, naquela de sempre te negar, te chamar por nomes horríveis. Fingia não perceber que seus olhos adquiriam um tom de azul mais escuro quando eu te dizia aquelas coisas. Eu não presto. Eu sei. E o que você viu em mim, hein?

_E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de voc_

_Bem do jeito que você é_

_Eu vou equalizar voc_

_Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe_

_Eu te transformei nessa canção _

_Pra poder te gravar em mim_

E depois eu não mais te afastava. Ansiava pelas noites que você aparecia sem avisar, só pra me desejar boa noite, pra pedir uma garrafa de vinho ou então para tentar me convencer a mudar a decoração da minha casa. Nossas discussões poderiam ser ouvidas por meio Santuário e ainda acontecem, como você sabe bem.

Mas doeu muito até admitir que você era mais que um amigo. Doía cada vez que você passava pela minha casa com um homem diferente a cada noite. Quando da vez em que estava na casa de Kamus pude ouvir seus gemidos. Foi lacerante a dor que senti e naquele momento ainda não percebia que era porque você significava mais do que eu estava disposto a confirmar para qualquer pessoa. Afinal, eu sou Máscara da Morte e essas coisas de romance, sofrimento e amor não faziam parte do meu cotidiano.

_Adoro essa sua cara de sono_

_E o timbre da sua voz_

_Que fica me dizendo coisas tão malucas_

_E que quase me mata de rir_

_Quando tenta me convencer_

_Que eu só fiquei aqui_

_Porque nós dois somos iguais_

_Até parece que você já tinha_

_O meu Manual de Instruções_

_Porque você decifra os meus sonhos_

_Porque você sabe o que eu gosto_

_E porque, quando você me abraça, o mundo gira devagar_

E você me disse um belo dia: _"Sabe, Carlo. Eu acho que isso é só fachada. Esse Máscara da Morte não passa realmente de uma máscara. Porque é impossível que a mesma pessoa que está aqui comigo seja tão cruel com os outros."_ Nem sei onde estava com a cabeça quando te beijei, um toque ligeiro de lábios, que te pegou de surpresa, mas que foi devolvido logo em seguida com uma paixão que até mesmo me surpreendeu.

Foi assim que começou, não foi mesmo? Quando nos demos conta, rolávamos nus pelo chão. Não era seu primeiro contato com homens e você me guiou tão perfeitamente, que quando me dei conta, parecia que meu corpo estava esperando por aquilo há décadas. Seu cheiro ficou no meu corpo e não mais saiu, nem que eu quisesse.

Quem me vê agora nem mais se importa em falar alguma coisa. Acho que já se acostumaram. Eu ainda sou o mesmo Máscara da Morte, impiedoso, ranzinza, mau humorado, mas do teu lado eu sou apenas o Carlo. Depois de você não tive mais medo de usar meu verdadeiro nome, a minha identidade. Você me fez assim e eu só posso te agradecer. Você entrou na minha vida quando eu não queria ninguém e agora nem mais me imagino sozinho.

"Vai à merda, Shura! Seu maldito! Se você tirar sangue de mim vai receber não uma, mas um milhão de rosas, desgraçado! Vai bater forte na mãe!!!!!"

Não tem como não rir da sua reação. A arena inteira parou para presenciar seu discurso cheio de palavrões. Shura até se encolheu num canto, Shaka abriu os olhos e Milo, sempre ele, acabou de cair no chão de tanto rir. Parece que eu não fui o único a mudar nessa relação. E, sinceramente, não me arrependo das mudanças, porque apesar de elas terem te mudado aos olhos dos outros, você ainda é o mesmo, o meu único Afrodite.

_E o tempo é só meu e ninguém registra a cena_

_De repente vira um filme, todo em câmera lenta_

_E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de voc_

_Bem do jeito que você é_

_Eu vou equalizar você _

_Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe_

_Eu te transformei nessa canção _

_Pra poder te gravar em mim_

_

* * *

Bom, é isso...mandem reviews, ok? Sei que o Máscara ficou um pouco OOC, mas não consigo imaginá-lo todo mau quando tem o Dite do lado dele...._

Um agradecimento especial à **Pipe**, que é a grande inspiradora de fics de Máscara da Morte e Afrodite!


End file.
